Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter
Overview The self-important warboss who unites the Ork Clans on Lorn V to claim the worthiest of heads, and to destroy the Titan. Following his defeat on Lorn V, Gorgutz renewed his Waaagh! on Kronus. Gorgutz carried a trophy pole which he called his "pointy stikk", upon which he would display the severed heads of the enemy commanders he had defeated, including that of General Sturnn. After his Waaagh! was stopped, Gorgutz managed to escape after his defeat, and promised to return. Gorgutz however might have won against all of his enemies due to his unstoppable Waaagh! after conquering the Kaurava System and then went into space to find more planets to wage war on. The Ork clans he led were the Head Crushaz, the Foot Stompaz, the Rokkit Rangaz, and the Rok Clawz. If you win as the Orks in Dark Crusade Gorgutz becomes known as: Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter Rage Streamer Blood Spilla Death Killa Daemon Killa Gun Smasher Ghost Killa History Gorgutz' history is unknown, his first appearance was seen on Lorn V, where he already appeared in his War Boss cybernetic outfit. He united the Clanz and succeeded in destroying a Chaos space marine outpost. He and Crull and his Chaos Space Marine Crull started a bitter rivalry over control on Lorn V. When General Sturn and Far seer Taldeer arrived, they decided to make a Alliance (You leave me alone, i'll leave you alone).The alliance did not last and Gorgutz was (presumably) the first who attacked Crull when it suited him. It is unknown what happened. When, or how, Gorgutz left the planet, is unclear but the head of Chaos Lord Crull was on his 'pointy stikk' as well as General Stern's. Although he fought the Elder farseer Taldeer, she survived and would see Gorgutz again soon. During his exodus from Lorn V, Gorgutz acquired a Rok, ork space ship, and raided several planets, even Tau colonies, until he finally crash landed on Kronus. On Kronus, he swiftly beat his leadership into the local Feral Orks and led them during the Dark Crusade. There he fought against all the other races, and Taldeer whom he met earlier, and thanks to his experiences on Lorn V he was able to win many battles, it is known he killed many Chaos Space marines, Eldar and even Necrons. Somehow escaping Kronus after his defeat, Gorgutz crash landed (again? Who'z me pilot anyway?!)on a planet in the Kaurava system where he began his Third WAAAGH! It cannot be accurately stated yet whether he won this particular conflict. However, if he loses, we know for sure that he escapes again. Personality He led his WAAAGH’s with a iron fist, and was known to kill his own men to prove a point. He had a rather grim sense of humor, laughing at an ork being eaten by a monster. Like all other orks, Goregutz is very arrogant towards...well...anyone. However, for some reason, he tends to dislike flattery. Even so, he NEVER admits defeat. If the enemy commander attempts to reason or taunt him, Gorgutz shows that he is also quite witty, managing to create a comeback to the far more "intelligent" commander. He likes the color red, like most orks, and even painted his armor red under the delusion ‘Red goes fastah!’. The most important trait about Gorgutz was his fascination for heads. It was on Lorn V, shortly after he became Warlord, he started collecting heads of his foes. When he left lorn V, he was known to have the head of Crull. He kept this fascination when he crash landed on Kronus, starting to collect heads from other races, he was deeply upset when his boyz weren’t able to secure the head of a Tau commander, for that he killed them himself. He does not care about his orks' welfare, like most warlords do, and let them die when it suited him. However, behind his outrageous gloating and pompous claims, Gorgutz is actually a bit of a coward. Whenever his enemies - be it the 1st Kronus Liberators, the Alpha Legion, or a Tau Strike Force - close in on him, he chooses to run away instead of fighting to the end. Weaponry Gorgutz has several weapons to his disposal. He has a Kustom claw and Horns for melee fighting, and a large Machine gun on his left arm, able to kill a entire regiment of Imperial Guardsmen from afar. He is also able to issue a WAAAGH command, to thrust his troops forward. Quotez Im BAAAAAACK, where'z da fightin'? 'Lets get dis waaagh goin'! *Mega armoured nob: We be fightin' dem chaos boyz for a long time now. Da imperial boyz before dat was easy but deze boyz. Dey too tough for us! *Mega armoured nob: Dey smash us good less we run! *Nob: You talkin' scared? You're a coward. Dem only humies! *Mega armoured nob: I'ze got more brains than you I sez we run! (Gorgutz appears and starts to speak) *Warboss Gorgutz: And I sez you shut da hell up! I da boss , questions!? Good! We need more boyz for dis 'ere waaagh! *Warboss Gorgutz:Before we take da chaos boyz down good! *Warlord Gorgutz: Dis 'ere is da first of the five big ork clanz. *Warboss Gorgutz: To take 'em we needs to destroy dere big waaagh! banner. That'll teach 'em! 'Obtaining the squiggoths' *Rebel Mega armoured nob: Whatcha gitz doin'!? Fight! Dey ain't dead till I sez dey dead! *Rebel Mega armoured nob: Who dat rumblin'? (The squiggoth eats him) *Warboss Gorgutz: (After seeing what happened) Hahahahahaha! Now dat was funny! Charge boyz! Dis fight is already mine....I can taste it! ' Da nearest humie base' *Warboss Gorgutz: "Ok, letz see 'ere. Da 'Eadcrushaz? Mine. *Warboss Gorgutz:Da Rokkit Rangaz? Mine. Da Kwik Mekz? Mine! *Warboss Gorgutz:Da Burna Boyz? MINE! Da Squiggoth base?! MIIIIIIIIIINNNNE! *Warboss Gorgutz:Hear dat boyz?! Now dat we'ze all wun big happy family, letz go get dis Waaagh! goin'! *Warboss Gorgutz:And I know just da 'humie base to attack! Oh, and bring da Squiggoths. *Warboss Gorgutz:We aint fed 'em yet! He he he he he he!" 'Clans united, Lord Crull iz next!' *Warboss Gorgutz: All da ork boyz answer to me!! Who da warboss? *Mega armoured nob:You iz, boss! You'ze da biggest, bestest Ork warboss ever! You'ze bigger than Nazdreg! You be bigger than Ghazghkull! *Warboss Gorgutz: Nobody's bigger than Ghazghkull, you ignorant git! At least....not yet! Now where's my flying ting? I got me a chaos boy skull by da name of lord crull to claim! 'Shot down by the forces of chaos' *Waboss Gorgutz:"I don't care if da flyer boy is dead! Find me anuvver flyer boy so I can kill him instead!" *Warboss Gorgutz: How am I supposed to run a waaagh! out 'ere with no boyz!? (kills an ork) *Warboss Gorgutz: An' right near a humie base! Dis just grand! (Chaos base is shown) 'Now Dis is a waaagh!' *Imperial guardsman: Too many! There's too many! We've never seen this many before! Sound the retreat! Sound the retre...(He is gunned down by the Orks) *Warboss Gorgutz: Datz it boyz ,kill yer fill and smere dis 'ere icepatch with dere blood! Dis is a Waaagh! All good an' proper. Da way it should be done with me as warboss! *Mega Armoured Nob: What about Sturnn boss? Can I kill him....Show you'ze I'ze a good ork? *Warboss Gorgutz: No, Sturnnz mine! I want his head! *Mega Armoured Nob: What's so special about his head? *Warboss Gorgutz: Dat's where da skull iz stupid! an' I'd look foolish with 'is foot on me pointy stik! *Mega Armoured Nob: Stupid , stupid me. I knew da answer to dat! 'Sturnn is dead' *Warboss Gorgutz: Sturnnz dead! Dis 'ere is his 'ead on me pointy stik! Dere's still enough space for yer 'ead on dis pike crull! *Lord Crull: Careful with my trophy , Gorgutz. I'll soon be claiming it from your frozen carcass. 'If the orks get through the titan gate' *Warboss Gorgutz: I am da biggest baddest warboss dere is! *Lord Crull: Gorgutz! The titan is mine! Do you hear? Mine!! *Warboss Gorgutz: You'ze a gretchin' git! Da titan is mine. I got here first. I control da gate! *Lord Crull: Don't be a fool even if you have the titan you don't know how to operate it. *Warboss Gorgutz: Da titan is worthless to me! Datz why I'm gonna pound it into scrap! *Lord Crull: You can't!! The titan dominatus is one of the greatest warmachines ever constructed! *Warboss Gorgutz: Wrong ya git! Da greatest warmachine is da ork WAAAGH!!! We don't need no damn tinkin' 'traption to be strong! We iz strong! *Warboss Gorgutz: Listen to 'im screamin' with one voice across da whole planet! *Warboss Gorgutz: WAAAGH! *Lord Crull: You'll regret this Gorgutz. I swear to you I'll rip the flesh from your bones and eat your eyes! All remaining units! Charge the gate!! 'More skulls for da pointy stik' *Warboss Gorgutz: Lets see da waaagh! iz goin' good but dere's somethin' missin' *Mega armoured nob: More skullz? *Warboss Gorgutz:Datz it see! I got me all da skulls of all da warbosses I killed , Sturnnz and dat farseerz skull. So who are missin'? Oh yeah dat git Crull! I need his head for me pointy stik and you know how i'm gettin' 'im to coming after me? *Mega armoured nob: You gonna call him , a grot? *Warboss Gorgutz: We'll call dat plan stupid! I named it after ya. No da way ta get Crull crazy mad is to 'tack his titan. Den he'll come for me. *Warboss Gorgutz: Hey! why'z you grinnin'? *Mega armoured nob: Because you named a plan after me! 'Metal boyz' *Warboss Gorgutz: I know dese guys. Dese necron boyz. Demz good killin'! Hey! Why's it I got none o' dere skulls? Time to change dat! Alright all ya gretchin lovin' orks. It's time to introduce da necrons to da waaagh! Den we'll get Crullz skull for me stik! *Warboss Gorgutz: Beat 'em down till da necrons go runnin'. 'Time to claim Crulls skull!' *Warboss Gorgutz: Crull! Yer pretty skull iz mine!! *Lord Crull: I'll gut you. I'll send down Khorne's wrath upon your heads and boil the blood from you veins! *Warboss Gorgutz: I did it! I beat da udda warbosses! Da imperial humies , da eldar and dose chaos boyz and even dem necrons! Dat was a good WAAAGH! *Mega armoured nob: And your pointy stik got plenty of dem skullz! Dose are pretty trophies! What you gonna do next , huh warboss? Dere's nobody left to beat. *Warboss Gorgutz: Datz right! I'ze da biggest baddest warboss on da planet! I wonder where da nearest udda planet iz. *Captain Thule: Your green tide stops here, Ork! You’ll find only death here. *Warlord Gorgutz: I likes that kind ‘a talk, humie. I still gotz room on me stick fer yer ‘ead. *Captain Thule: And I have room for you under my boot, alien. *Captain Thule: Blood Ravens, attack! *Warlord Gorgutz: Hah! Dis iz gonna be fun. *Captain Thule(Upon losing the relic): You defile all that you touch, Ork! *Warlord Gorgutz: If'n you liked dis thing so much, humie, you shoulda kept it safe instead of leaving it out 'ere. Now it belongs to da Orks! *Warlord Gorgutz(when the castellum is attacked): I'm comin' fer yer 'ead, humie! *Captain Thule: Come on, then! You'll see what the best of the chapter has to offer your kind. *Warlord Gorgutz: You sure do like to yammer, don't ya humie? *Captain Thule: We'll fight to the last man! *Warlord Gorgutz: O, shut yer maw an' die, already! *Warlord Gorgutz: Do ya always yap so much, humie? *Governor-Militant Alexander: You've come here to die, alien! *Warlord Gorgutz: Guess so. *Warlord Gorgutz(when Anton Gebbet is killed): I liked dat Kommissar's hat. Too bad it blew up with his 'ead! *Governor-Militant Alexander: That's one more soul that'll be avenged when you die, beast! *Warlord Gorgutz(when the main base is attacked): 'Ere we come, humie! 'ope you weren't bored waitin'. *Governor-Militant Alexander: The orks are in the citadel! Drive them back! As Orks *Aun'el Shi O'res: You are an affront to the Greater Good, Ork. *Warlord Gorgutz: Ya callin’ me names, Greyskin? Me boyz are gonna hafta teach ya some manners. *Aun'el Shi O'res: Typical. O’Kais, eliminate this pest. *Shas'o Kais: Gladly, Aun’el. *Shas'o Kais(when nearing Unity Plaza): The Orks have reached Unity Plaza. Protect the main communications array! *Warlord Gorgutz: Oy! Sounds like we should get hold o' dat tower, boyz! *Warlord Gorgutz(when the main base is attacked): Dere you are! C'mere so I can kill ya! *Aun'el Shi O'res: You are a plague on the Greater Good, Ork. *Shas'o Kais: Fire Warriors, beat these barbarians back! Protect Aun'el at all costs! 'Opening cutscene' * *Warlord Gorgutz: You think ya can sneak about without me boyz seein' ya? * *Warlord Gorgutz: Ya think ya can come for me 'ead!? *Mega Armoured Nob: Orks iz never beaten in battle. *Warlord Gorgutz: Shut it , ya grot! The rest of 'em are comin' and we gots to be ready. *Warlord Gorgutz: Tell the boys dere's some killin' to do! *Warlord Gorgutz: I made them big bannerz to remind da clans that they better keep dere boyz in line. *Warlord Gorgutz: I don't want no squig heads lookin' to fight me when the enemy's right here. *Mega Armoured Nob: (Intimidates several orks with shooting and melee) Gorgutz iz da warboss , got it ya mucksuckers? *Mega Armoured Nob: This voicy box let's 'im talk to ya so open yer ears! *Warlord Gorgutz:(on loudspeaker) Listen up ya grots an' squigs! *Warlord Gorgutz: Dey'z comin' for us like we some kind a humie gitz. But we ain't. We'ze da orks and dis here is gonna be one great fight! *Warlord Gorgutz: So get your choppas and shootas ready boyz , cos dere's some killin' to do! *Warlord Gorgutz: Headcrushas you ready? *Headcrushas: WAAAGH! *Warlord Gorgutz: Footstompas. Yer squiggoths an' such ready? *Footstompas: WAAAGH! *Warlord Gorgutz: Burna Boyz you wanna fight? *Burna Boyz: WAAAGH! *Warlord Gorgutz: Rokkit Rangerz, you in it or what? *Rokkit Rangerz: WAAAGH! *Warlord Gorgutz: An' what about you'ze Quickmekz? You gonna let all da other runtz get all the good fightin' done? *Quickmekz: WAAAGH! *Warlord Gorgutz: (Now speaking without the loudspeaker) Dat'z right! We gonna crush 'em all. Dis here is a right 'an proper. *Warlord Gorgutz: WAAAGH! *Orks: WAAAGH! 'The first of the clans start to rebel' *Rebel Ork: Gorgutz ain't so tough! Get 'im! *Warlord Gorgutz: Ain't no grot lovers gonna leave me Waaagh! Chop 'em up boyz! *Ork Nob: Boss da headcrushas iz rebellin'! *Warlord Gorgutz: I can see dat ya squig farmer! Shut yer yap and get back ta killin'! *Ork Nob: But killin' who boss? 'Closing cutscene' * *Warlord Gorgutz: You ain't got me yet! *Warlord Gorgutz: Got me one more surprize for ya! *Ork Nob: Um, Boss? We'ze gettin' shot up. *Warlord Gorgutz: Ain't you da master of da obvious? Use da splosives! *Ork Nob: Da what? *Warlord Gorgutz: Da bomb ya git, da bomb! * *Warlord Gorgutz: Always have yer tunnels dug an' ready. *Ork Nob: You'ze sure iz smart boss *Warlord Gorgutz: Shut it ya git! I got me a whole Waaagh! to rebuild. Now get me da Gork offa dis here planet! *Warlord Gorgutz: You bring yer biggest Chaoz Boyz ‘r what? I don’t want to waste no time on yer little runts. *Eliphas the Inheritor: Your time is the last thing I wish to waste, alien. *Warlord Gorgutz: Then quit yer yappin’ and get to fightin’. *Eliphas the Inheritor: Enjoy your last moments of bravado, Ork. *Warlord Gorgutz: Took ya long enough to get to me, didn’t it? *Eliphas the Inheritor: Chaos moves at its own pace, alien, not yours. *Warlord Gorgutz: How bout dying? Do you do that any faster? I gots to plan da rest of me day… *Eliphas the Inheritor: Ah, I will miss this banter once you are dead, Ork. *Macabee: Death has arrived. We come for you. *Warlord Gorgutz: Death? You look more like a humie who needs some feedin’, metal-boy. *Macabee: We exterminated all life on this planet once before and we will do so again. *Warlord Gorgutz: Dat was before my Waaagh! got ‘ere. Now, we’s the ones doin’ the sterminatin’. *Warlord Gorgutz: Metal boyz! That’ll go all nice on me pointy stick. Kill ‘em, lads! *Macabee: We are your end, alien. *Warlord Gorgutz: If ya mean the end of me pointy stick, I’m right there wiff ya. Hah! *Macabee: Your bravado will not save you. *Warlord Gorgutz: You jus’ keep on talkin’, humie. I’ll get to ya soon enuff. *Warlord Gorgutz: You Eldar are startin’ to be a real pain, ya know that? *Farseer Taldeer: Our task here is too important to let one such as you derail it. *Warlord Gorgutz: Hunh? Did you say somethin’, Eldar? I couldn’t hear for all that hot air youz blowin’. *Farseer Taldeer: Your infantilism is boundless, Ork. *Warlord Gorgutz: And she still won’t shut it! *Warlord Gorgutz: Nuff o’ yer sneakin’ about, Eldar. Let’s see if I can get me some o’ yer pointy skulls for me stick. *Farseer Taldeer: Your ill-begotten invasion ends now, Ork. *Warlord Gorgutz: I’ll be what’in, now? You Eldars is mighty proud of yer big words, you know. *Farseer Taldeer: Knowledge brings power with it, barbarian. As Imperial Guard *Warlord Gorgutz: What? More humies? Got me enough of them skullz already! *Governor-Militant Alexander: The Kronus Liberators will push you from this world, alien scum! *Warlord Gorgutz: You got some Ogryn with you, humie? At least they don’t break as easy as the rest of you lot! *Governor-Militant Alexander: Kronus Liberators! Attack! *Governor-Militant Alexander: The alien’s base. We have him, Liberators! *Warlord Gorgutz: Come on, then, humie. Let’s see whatcha got. *Governor-Militant Alexander: What I have is your death, alien. *Warlord Gorgutz: Yer not the first to think dey got me, humie. Let’s see if ya can live up to yer yammerin’. As Space Marines *Warlord Gorgutz: Oy, humies! Yer in Ork lands now. Hope you ain’t too ‘tached to yer ‘eads. *Captain Thule: Yell and gnash all you want, alien. The Blood Ravens are here to finish you off. *Warlord Gorgutz: A humie with some spirit! Yer ‘ead’s gonna be mine! *Captain Thule: You'll meet my bolter first, filth! *Warlord Gorgutz: Hah! I like tha’ way you think, humie. Dis is gonna be fun! *Captain Thule: Marines! There’s the enemy’s camp. Attack! *Warlord Gorgutz: More humies to kill. Get to it boyz! *Captain Thule: It’s time for you to meet your misbegotten maker, Ork. *Warlord Gorgutz: I made meself, humie. An’ I’m gonna un-make you! As Tau *Shas'O Kais: Ork! You don’t have a chance. Surrender for the Greater Good. *Warlord Gorgutz: You don’t know much about Orks, do ya, greyskin? *Shas'O Kais: I’ve given you your chance. The time for talk is over. *Warlord Gorgutz: Now, yer seein’ things my way, greyskin. Shut yer yap and get to fightin’! *Warlord Gorgutz: C’mon, greyskin! I need yer skull for me pointy stick! *Shas'O Kais: Don’t you see that your defeat is inevitable, Ork? You cannot hope to win. *Warlord Gorgutz: How ‘bout you shuttin' yer yap and getting over here so I’s can chop ya? Can I hope fer that? *Shas'O Kais: Barbarian. Category:W Category:Ork Characters Category:Lorn V Category:Forces of disorder